


Hide and Seek

by DayLightDove



Series: Living [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cute!Rin, Family, Fatherly!Satan, Humor, Little!Rin, Trouble making Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin goes missing when Amaimon was watching him and is no where to be found. The family decides to split up and try to find the young boy, only it isn't that easy. Turns out, Rin is very good at hiding! They look all day only to finally find Rin where they'd never expect...as well as almost have heart attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story! Yeah! Also this is found on Fanfiction, all of Living stories are.  
> So, yup! Onto the story!

"He's what!?" Egyn exclaimed.

They didn't know what had happened. One moment, Rin was right in front of Amaimon, the next the toddler was gone. At first, Amaimon didn't really do anything, simply just looked around the room in hopes of spotting the child. When he didn't find him anywhere, the demon king he finally went to inform the other members of the family. Let's just say, Egyn was not taking it well.

"Look, Egyn, we'll find him." Lucifer said trying to calm his brother. "Just take a deep breath and calm down."

"I can't calm down! Our poor baby brother could be out there, hurt or scared and we are just in here not doing anything about it! Oh, poor Rin! I do hope he'd ok! An-"

"Egyn!" Akimi snapped at him making him pause at her tone of voice. "You need to calm down. We will not find my son with you freaking out. He could not have left the castle seeing as he cannot fly yet and the guards would have stopped him from leaving."

Egyn took a deep breath. "You're right. I apologize for my behavior."

"Good." Iblis mumbled. He had been getting a headache from the other's worried rambles and was happy it was stopped. He gained a glare of the turquoise haired man but he ignored it.

"Now, we'll split up to find Rin. If you do, bring him back here to the garden." Akimi spoke. "Or, if he's here, keep him here and get the others. We'll split up into groups and come back together when we've searched everywhere. Egyn, you go with Lucifer and Amaimon. Iblis can go with Beelzebub and Astaroth. Satan and I will go with Azazel. Alright?" She looked at everyone. There were no objections. "Good now split!"

They all went in there different directions. The search had begun.

* * *

Iblis, Astaroth, and Beelzebub were checking the lower levels of the castle hoping to find any trace of their younger brother.

"That kid better be alright." Iblis huffed as he looked in the third room he was assigned. "I'd rather not have father throwing flames everywhere and Akimi actually start fretting."

"Aw, you have a heart!" Astaroth joked and only snickered at the glare he got from the other.

"Our brother has a very curious nature." Beelzebub spoke up. "I wonder were that will get him in the future, exploring things he shouldn't be. He'll probably get into a lot of trouble."

"Eh, it's a good thing you're not with Egyn." Astaroth laughed. "You'd make him have another freak out with all this crazy predicting." Beelzebub only stared back with his large eyes making the Demon King of Rot rub his neck nervously.

"So~." He drew out. "Have either of you found something?"

"No." Iblis said then he sighed. "I doubt the kids even down here."

Then they heard a familiar giggle, making them all freeze. They look at each other, before running in the destination of the giggle. As they drew closer, they could hear the patter of Rin's bare feet as he ran down the stone halls. When it went silent, they quickly turned the corner where the sound had stopped, only to find a dead end.

"W-What?!" Astaroth gasped. "But that was Rin! H-He was here! Where did he…how did he-"

"Perhaps he found a secret doorway." Beelzebub offered. "We may have lived here for more than a thousand years but I find there are always more places to discover."

"True."

"Then why are we just standing here?" Iblis growled as he began to bang on the stone wall before him. The other two joined in, trying to find some opening that the boy could have slipped through.

They came up empty. With a growl, Iblis turned around and stomped off, the other two following after taking one more look around. As they left, none of them seemed to notice the crack in the corner of the ceiling and the small giggles coming from it.

* * *

"Oh we're never going to find him!" Egyn moaned as he and his partners searched their level of the floors.

"Not with that attitude we're not." Lucifer scolded.

"Do you think we can do this as a game later?" Amaimon asked.

"Maybe when Rin is older and not at risk." Lucifer sighed. "Have you two found anything?"

"NO!" Egyn cried out while Amaimon just shook his head.

"Well, he has to be in the castle somewhere. He doesn't even know how to fly yet, so he shouldn't be hidden for long." Lucifer said.

"But maybe, Rin is playing a game." Amaimon offered.

"Game, Game!" A small voice cheer down the halls. They all looked at each other before taking off down the hall. They thought they saw Rin standing in the middle of the hallway before taking off, and they instantly followed, illusion or not. The toddler had turned into a room and they followed. When they entered, they found it was one of the lounging rooms and, with Lucifer quickly shutting the door, they began to search the room.

"Rin! Rin, please come out!" Egyn called desperately checking everywhere he could.

"Rin, you need to stop this now." Lucifer called out.

"Hmm, now where could the little prince be hiding?" Amaimon hummed treating it like a game of hide and seek. His sharp hearing caught a sound over by the lounge's fireplace. Going over to it, Amaimon peaked around the bricks and into the fireplace, but there was nothing. He took a chance in looking up, but he found nothing once again. He thought he saw something flutter way up in the chimney, but as Lucifer pointed out earlier, Rin didn't know how to fly yet.

"How is he not here?!" Egyn moaned.

"I don't know, but we'll find him." With that Lucifer led the way out of the room. Amaimon took one last glance back before walking away. They never heard the body softly his the ground and quiet gasping from how much it took to keep flying for that long.

* * *

"I swear when I find that boy, he's going to be grounded for life." Akimi huffed as she stomped down the halls and back to the garden. They had checked all of the upstairs but had come up empty.

"I will give him points for hiding this long." Satan murmured getting a glare from his wife. "What?! For the limited amount of areas he has, the boy is doing an excellent job of hiding. I don't know, what do you think Azazel?"

Walking behind them, Azazel just stared ahead, ignoring them. He gave Satan a glance when he was addressed but otherwise just continued looking him his own away.

"Aaaannnyyyyway." Satan drew out awkwardly when Azazel stayed silent. "I'm sure he'll turn out eventually."

Akimi glanced at the sky at his words when they entered the garden. "Dear, it's almost been a whole day and he hasn't shown up."

"I wouldn't say that." They turned to see Lucifer, Amaimon, and Egyn approaching.

"Why is that?"

"We thought we heard him later." Egyn said. "I mean, I thought we saw him, but when we followed him into the room he ran in, we wasn't there!"

"You too." Astaroth commented as he and his group joined them. "We had the same. Chased him into a dead end and he wasn't there."

Akimi buried her face in her hands and cried. "Oh, where is my baby boy!"

"Don't cry mommy!" They all jerked to see Rin sitting on the balcony on the highest level of the castle looking down with a sad expression.

"RIN!" They all cried when seeing the toddler.

"Hi!" He waved. "That was a fun game!"

"I'm sorry but the game is over now, Rin." Akimi demanded to the little boy.

"Aw! Ok then." With that Rin stood up and it looked like he was going to head inside when his foot slipped and he was falling.

"RIN!" Both Egyn and Akimi cried in horror. Satan shot off the ground to go catch his boy when he froze a few seconds when he saw Rin staying in the air by frantically flapping his wings enough to keep air under him. Shaking out of his shock, Satan continued forward until he took the small boy in his arms, getting a whine from him.

"But daddy! I was flying!" Rin cried as Satan brought them down to the ground.

"Oh my baby!" Akimi cried taking him into her arms. "Are you hurt?! Oh you're in big trouble young man!"

"I'm sorry mommy." Rin said with a sorrowful look melting his mother's heart.

"I know, but you still scared me Rin."

"Akimi, dear," She turned to her husband. "I think it's time we taught Rin how to fly."


End file.
